Challenges
by Lilithia Wen
Summary: Numerous challenges for any and all writers. You may pick any of these and create a story.


I know that I haven't updated in a long time. Normally I would never apologize for it, but I feel now that I should.

I do have a reason, though it is a flimsy one that my readers will probably be quite angry at me for. I have a severe case of writer's block and can't think of how to continue. If anyone wishes than I would be happy to receive some ideas. I will also allow the story to be adopted. I would like to ask however that anyone who decides to adopt the story to inform me.

Now on to the real reason for this update.

I have many ideas for new stories. Many ideas. As I have already informed all of you, I am good at initial ideas but not very good at actually putting it on paper. So I have decided to issue my ideas as challenges that are welcome to everyone. I only ask that you inform me of any stories made because I would REALLY like to read them. Damn it! I **BEG **you to inform me. I have trouble finding stories I want to read and any stories that you make from my ideas I would like to look at. You can PM me, send an e-mail, or send it in the form of a review. I don't realy care how you inform me as long as I find out.

Now on to the numerous challenges.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

I have always liked the time travel Harry Potter stories. I would like to ask for one in which Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and Harry hates him. I leave it up to you about any other characters though I would like to point out that I don't like the idea of Harry being with Ginny. She is a bitch who is too in love with the Boy-Who-Lived image. I happen to believe that she is only a gold digger and only wants the prestige of being Harry Potter's wife. She is in love with the image and not the man. I do not like her.

* * *

Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Inuyasha

* * *

Harry is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. I would like to ask that Harry remembers his past life early on. I hate it when Harry gains all this knowledge but too late to really use it.

* * *

Harry is a prodigy who discovers magic at an early age. He is also very cunning and doesn't fall for the manipulations of the magical world or Dumbledore, etc.

* * *

When Harry is attacked by dementors in third year he is kissed without anyone realizing. He survives with is soul intact but he begins changing. Again, no one but Harry realizes. He begins changing into something, perhaps some kind of dementor-human hybrid. I would like for Harry to develope some sort of powers that aren't present in dementors. Maybe the powers of a dementor could react to his magic and mutate. Perhaps he could control ice, because dementors bring a chill. Maybe he could develope empathy. Or he can not just suck souls but also magical power, or perhaps vitality.

* * *

During the ministry incident Harry is thrown into the timeturners and is sent back in time. (maybe he can be deaged by the timeturners.) He eventually becomes Salazar Sytherin. (or Merlin) He either finds a way to eventually return to his time or is immortal. Etc.

* * *

When Harry is struck by the killing curse he changes. He is both alive and dead and at the same time neither. Because of his special circumstances he gains many interesting powers. I was thinking he could have ghost powers sort of like Danny phantom as it would fit with the whole dead/alive thing. Perhaps though he could have other powers also maybe as a result of his ghost powers and magic interacting. Again I would ask that Harry not be fooled by Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Crossovers:

During the ministry incident Harry is sent to another dimension where he is reborn with all of his memories. I was thinking he could be reborn as Naruto, but of course not be as dumb as Naruto is. Perhaps the mix of magic and chakra gives him a special powers. Or his magic allows him to merge with Kyuubi and as a result he becomes the new nine-tailed lord. Or his magic can allow him to absorb other bloodlines. Either way I would like for Harry to not be some squeamish, weak pansy. Maybe he can be influenced by having a demon in him and it makes him bloodthirsty. Or he likes killing. Something. I would like that Harry eventually returns to his home world. Maybe he can be summoned or he can learn how to travel there. Either directly or maybe he has to go dimension hopping until he gets there. If you choose the Naruto world, I would like for Harry to be Naruto. (and maybe the influence from Kyuubi makes him immortal)

* * *

An SG team brings back a strange device from another planet. There is a meeting to discuss the device, a biefing, which all of SG-1 attends. Daniel translates the device out loud. Because of this the device activates and sends him back in time. I would like for him to be sent back in time to just before the Ancients arrived on Earth which was 10 million years ago. Daniel dies a few days after arriving in the past and wakes up as an immortal. (like in highlander) When the Ancients arrive, he becomes one of them.

This is just an idea but I was thinking that Daniel could change his name to Amelius and eventually build the Stargate. When the plague comes, he flees with them to the Pegasus Galaxy. He knows he could help them defeat the Wraith but he also knows that the Ancients were meant to be defeated according to his timeline. Atlantis is sunk and they flee back to Earth. Daniel takes his ship, as well. Eventually the Goa'uld come and though Daniel wants to get rid of them immediately he knows that he must follow the timeline. He eventually begins the rebellion and forces them off of the planet. During this time he takes the name of Da'Yel of Abydos.

After a couple hundred years he comes across Methos and realizes that he is an immortal. He trains him and becomes his mentor.

Daniel lives out the centuries until he meets SG-1 again, though he can barely remember them. Daniel goes through a lot of pain because he cannot change the timeline and the guilt of a lot of people dying when he knows he could have made a difference. Daniel also realizes that he cannot allow himself to die, no matter what. His quickening would go to the nearest immortal who would then have all of his knowledge which would be way too dangerous with all the things he knows.

* * *

Kazuma (from s-cry-ed) is effected by his alter and as such becomes immortal. He lives in the lost ground, protecting it for a couple hundred years before he decides he is bored. He opens a door to the other side in the hope that he can find some action. He comes out on the other side into a different world where he is reborn as Naruto. He still has his alter. He discovers that chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. He also know that alters are created using only spirit energy. He believes that he cacn accomplish other things using spirit energy, manipulate it in a different way. He believes that he can do the same with his alter, change it and manipulate it.

* * *

Daniel is killed on a mission and he ascends. (I believe this should be before he ascends in the show.) He goes through all of the knowlege repositorys and absorbs all of the knowledge in the hope that he can use it to get rid of the Goa'uld since he knows he can't use his powers or the others would stop him.

The others attempt to stop him anyway because they don't like the idea of him helping those on the lower planes with his ascended powers. They justify it by saying he used his powers to ensure he was able to absorb all of the knowledge and since he was going to use that knowledge to help the less advanced than he was by default using his power to help them.

They plan to completely destroy him instead of just de-ascending him. If he was just to be deascended than he would still retain all of the knowledge of the Ancients and they didn't want him to remember. They think they have destroyed him but they have actually just severely weakened him. Daniel has fled into the past so as to hopefully escape them. Unfortunately his power has been diminished so much that he can not make a body for himself. He knows that if he stays in the form of pure energy than the others will discover that they haven't destroyed him. He is forced to take refuge in the womb of a woman who has just conceived. The woman just happens to be Lily Potter. Because of this he is reborn as Harry Potter.

(Remember he is in the past and as such can not do anything until he catches up with his previous time or he could risk screwing the timeline up. So he needs to stay out of galactic affairs. This doesn't mean he can't go out there with an abandoned ship so he can make a ship of his own. Also, the Ascended CANNOT travel through time at their will. We can say Daniel just used a stargate and a solar flare to go back in time.)

* * *

Maybe during the ministry incident Harry can be thrown into the timeturners and sent back 10 million years into the past . He lives into his twenties until he dies. He wakes up immortal. Time passes and the Ancients arrive on the planet. He becomes one of them and begins learning. He takes the name Amelius and becomes a scientist and inventor. He eventually builds the stargate. He also helps build Atlantis.

The plague comes and wipes out most of them, the asgard, nox, and furlings. the asgard flee to their home in the Ida galaxy. the nox fled to their homeworld. the furlings break out into a civil war and completely destroy themselves. the ancients flee to the Pegasus galaxy.

Hary begins spreading the English language in the hope that it will become the intergalactic standard. He changes his name to Moros. After three million years the Wraith emerge. The war lasts a hundred years and the ancients realize that they cannot win.

Harry orders for the city to be submerged beneath the sea and the ancients flee through the stargate back to earth. Harry send his ship there as well.

The Goa'uld come and after about five thousand years he forces the them to flee. He takes the name Da'Yel of Abydos. Spreads english through the galaxy. Immortals begin emerging. He meets Methos and begins teaching him.

Thousands of years later he is in britain and is named Myrrdin, or Merlin. He also later becomes Salazar Slytherin.

(Doesn't have to play out how I'm saying it does here. It is just an idea.)

* * *

The Dursley's go on a vacation to Egypt and are forced to take Harry with them since no one can take him in. (I would really like for Harry to be young in this fic, like five or something.) While there the Dursley's attempt to get rid of Harry by abandoning him in the desert. However, Harry comes across the Temple of Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge. Thoth turns out to be a Goa'uld who was imprisoned in his own temple five thousand years ago just days before the great uprising. As such, Thoth was forgotten by pretty much everyone and no one knew where he was and his temple was lost.

Harry finds the urn in which Thoth is imprisoned and accidnetally releases him by breaking the urn. With the strain of being kept sedated and in stasis for five thousand years and the strain of taking a new host, Thoth falls unconscious for a long time. The mind technically never rests and as Harry is trapped within his mind he is forced to review his own memories and as such discovers magic and the truth about the death of his parents. He also views Thoth's memories. The energy within Harry, his magic, lashes out at the foreign intruder in Harry's body. Harry is able to use this energy to either force Thoth from his body or to kill him. Maybe in this process Harry can accidentally take Thoth's memory and knowledge. In addition to this, maybe he can take the healing ability, nauquida, strength, ability to distort his voice and make his eyes glow. (Just a suggestion)

Keep in mind that Thoth is the God of Knowledge. As such, it stands to reason that he is smarter than all the other Goa'uld. Maybe he has access to Alteran technology and language, etc.

Also, Nauquida is known to enhance energy and store it and is all around an awesome substance. Maybe this nauquida present in Harry can boost his magic and powers, make them stronger and better, or simply take the place of a wand.

* * *

When Lily is pregnant, she come into contact with a knowledge repository. The device activates and downloads itself into her unborn child, Harry. Either way, Harry has the knowledge of the ancients. You decide where to go from there.

* * *

So there was an accident and as a result Harry has become immortal. He learns and lives and is generally able to keep himself occupied for many thousands of years. He eventually hides himself away but still keeps an eye on the world. Over time, something drastic happens that causes the world to evolve and for humanity to forget themselves. Eventually the world becomes either the Final Fantasy, Middle Earth, or Naruto world. Maybe the way Harry can keep an eye on the world is that he has an advanced version of Galadriel's mirror or maybe he created the Biju as extensions of himself so that he could interact with the world while still remaining away.

I have also seen talk about where Harry is Jashin, but not exactly in the way Hidan describes. Like love isn't some great sin, or something. Either way, I think it would be cool to see Harry as Jashin, or the creator of the Biju, or perhaps he has become the Shinigami. I think that would be neat. Maybe he can be a combination. He created the Biju. He is also the Shinigami and as you all know Minao summoned the Shinigami. So maybe he had to seal the Kyuubi away as part of the deal to take Minato's soul, and Kyuubi is a part of himself...... yeah. A little out there but I think that it would make an interesting read.

* * *

I like stories where Harry has become John Sheppard but there are not really good or complete ones out there. Here is the chalange, Harry is John. But don't make him some broken doll who simply goes through the motion. He's stronger than that. Maybe he eventually even starts using his powers to help the city.

* * *

I also like stories where Harry has become Daniel. Because though you can't seem to see a Harry that ever stops fighting, you can see him wanting to take it easy and have a normal, easy life. The life of an archaeologist. But in typical Potter style, he gets dragged back in.

* * *

I read a story that seemed to follow almost this exact line, but it was discontinued. Some accident occurs that causes the Doctor to regenerate as a human baby with absolutely no memory. A blank slate. He lives as James Potter until he is killed. In some way, don't know how, his soul or essence or whatever is transferred to his son, Harry. After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, an accident causes him to regain all his memories as both the Doctor and James. He regenerates in a sense. He still looks the same but his body is no longer human and is instead Gallifreyan. But he still has his magic. There has never been a Timelord with these abilities and perhaps it has an unforeseen effect on him. Maybe his regeneration abilities evolve and become something more. Or he gains even higher mental capabilities or something. He also gets his TARDIS, obviously. He wouldn't be the Doctor without it. This is obviously a Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossover but I think it could be made better if you could some how incorporate Stargate into it all.

* * *

I like reincarnation stories and crossovers, but not to the point where the two worlds are completely mashed together. I read this one story where Naruto gained the powers of a shinigami and a zanpakuto. But then everyone else started getting one and getting those powers and it wasn't good anymore.

* * *

Okay, I really like Reincarnation stories. Where the main character is the reincarnation of someone and they somehow unlock the memories of their past life. Perhaps Harry Potter could be the reincarnation of someone. Or Naruto can be. I have made a list of some people I would like to see as reincarnations....

Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing)

Inuyasha

Naruto

Van Fanel (Escaflowne)

Kazuma (S-cry-ed)

Salazar Slytherin

Ed Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Daniel Jackson (Stargate: SG1)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)

Minato Namikaze (Naruto)

Merlin

John Sheppard (Stargate: Atlantis)

Rodney Mckay (Stargate: Atlantis)

Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy)

Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry)

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)

Artemis Fowl

Zack Fair (Final Fantasy)

Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Harry Potter

I believe that when the main character gains the memories of his past life, that doesn't mean that everyone else should just be able to wake up one day with all of their past memories. I don't like that crap. The main character should be unique in the fact that whatever he experienced awakened these memories. Or something like that.

**

* * *

**

Naruto:

Let's say that all bloodlines are a result of demons gifting them to humans or demons breeding with humans. Lets say Naruto gets a bloodline because of the whole Kyuubi thing. Keep in mind that Kyuubi is not just any common demon. He is a not only a Biju, one of the great tailed beasts, but the ruler of the Biju and the strongest of them all. So any bloodline that results from Kyuubi is definitely going to be the best. I leave it up to you what it is and does.

* * *

In Naruto, their was that guy who Sasuke fought in the preliminaries at the Chuunin exams that had a bloodline that allowed him to absorb another persons chakra through contact. What if Naruto had the same bloodline, but being exposed to the Kyuubi mutated it. Perhaps instead, he can now absorb other bloodlines and skills, or memories. I would also like for Naruto to not be an idiot in this fic, or weak. And I hate it when he gets all goody-goody and cries like a bitch everytime he kills someone. He is a SHINOBI! Killing is what shinobi do. It's what they live for. And considering the fact that he has a demon in him, you would think that it would influence him enough to where he at least enjoyed killing his enemies. And what is it with him being weak? He has the power of Kyuubi in him, the greatest of all demons, the greatest and most powerful of the Biju who walk over Humans as if they were ants. And why is Sasuke better then him? Sasuke is just a power hungry little Uchiha who only wants two things. Power and to kill his brother. His only real saving grace is the Sharingan and even then he was only able to attain it on the mission to wave. Itachi had his mastered by the age of seven. I would also ask for this to not be a really romantic fic. Romance is okay, though. If it is good.

And there are way too many naruto/hinata and naruto/sakura fics out there. Hinata is a sweet girl, but she doesn't have a backbone and isn't really suited to the life of a shinobi. She would be much better as a medic. And Sakura, do you even need to ask? Sakura is a fangirl and a weak one at that. All she cares about is her precious Sasuke-kun. I don't like her. End of story. There are some good ones out there, of course. But it is hard to make that realistic with her being as she is.

* * *

Stories where Naruto travelled back in time are fairly commen, but there are few out there that can really grab someone's attention. Don't get me wrong, many of the writers did very well. Some of their stories just aren't my type. For one, a lot of the stories feature a Rokudaime Naruto who failed to protect his village and because of that he goes back to the past. I'm sorry. I just can't see a Hokage Naruto actually failling to protect the village. Maybe if he was away at the time, like on some sort of diplomatic mission or meeting for like a treaty or otherwise....

I propose a story where, for some reason, Naruto wasn't in the village. Maybe he left willingly, was banished, etc.. Maybe Naruto was travelling the far reaches of the elemental countries when he recieved word that Konoha was going to be attacked. Konoha is destroyed and perhaps Atkatsuki was killed all the other demon containers and captured the other demons except for Kyuubi. As a result, Gaara is dead and Suna has fallen as well. Add all of this together and Naruto decides to return to the past to do it all over. (On a side note, maybe humans can't survive time travel because they are so fragile or something and only powerful demons can dot it. So to survive this, maybe Naruto and Kyuubi have to fuse or something similar.)

Once he is in the past, it is up to you. I do ask that Naruto not play some dumb ass idiot and actually be very intelligent. Maybe he can go into Anbu. Or he can leave the village and join a different one. Or maybe even start his own and become a Kage. Up to you.

* * *

~:~

These are all the ones that I can think of for now. I realize that a lot of these ideas are cliche, but their fun. Feel free to change them to suit your needs. Just remember to inform me if you are going to write a story using them, as I would like to check it out.

Good writing,

-Lady Iri

(P.S. I am perfectly okay with slash pairings. I happen to read a lot of stories with them and things like sex don't bother me. Just don't make those overused and cliche pairings like Naruto/Sasuke or Harry/Draco. I like uniqueness, good or bad. It's good to do something out there and different. I wish you luck with your writing for the sake of you, the writer, and the reader. Good stories are what make all the crap out there worth wading through. Good luck.)


End file.
